GN-000-T 0 Gundam Tau
GNT-000 0 Gundam Tau is a modified version of the original 0 Gundam, developed during Celestial Being's 4 year absence (2308-2312 A.D.). As its name indicates, the suit is powered by a GN Drive Tau, the only CB mobile suit to do so. Technology & Combat Characteristics 0 Gundam was developed during the Solar Energy Wars 15 – 20 years prior to the revelation of Celestial Being (CB). The unit is the first prototype mobile suit (MS), created by CB's Krung Thep engineering team. Being the 1st generation Gundam, 0 Gundam was highly experimental; it utilized untested equipment as a testbed for future MS development. Although a prototype, 0 Gundam was the most advanced MS of its time. For weapons and combat, 0 Gundam was built and equipped as a general-purpose MS. It had the basic complements for most forms of combat: a Beam Saber, Beam Gun, and Gundam Shield. For long-ranged combat, the unit would deploy its gun and shield for shoot-and-block tactics. For close-ranged combat, a beam saber could be pulled directly from its backpack for shield-and-strike tactics. When first tested, 0 Gundam's experimental GN Drive system produced excessive GN Particles, creating an angelic wing-like effect known as GN Feathers. By releasing large amounts of GN Particles, together with controlled by the Clavicle Antenna, 0 Gundam could form huge "wings of light." It provides stability to the unit in mid-air while disrupting and jamming enemy radar. The wings of light combined with 0 Gundam's overwhelming power and presence created a powerful mesmerising effect on those who witness it. The wings' enormous output was considered to be too inefficient and was not used in the development of later generation Gundam units. After additional fine-tuning and modifications, the 0 Gundam's drive produced GN particles normally, thus the GN Feathers were no longer necessary and removed. After the completion of the 2nd Generation Gundams, 0 Gundam was put into storage within one of its resource satellites until late 2308 A.D. Shortly after Celestial Being's decision to go into hiding, CB engineers decided to reactivate the 0 Gundam to bolster their mobile suit force. However, as the suit's GN Drive had been transferred to GN-0000 00 Gundam, they were forced to look elsewhere for a suitable powerplant. In the end, the engineers elected to use the next best alternative to a GN Drive; a GN Drive Tau. With the help of Ian and Linda Vashti, they were able to create a GN Drive Tau that not only produced non-toxic particles, but also had increased output and operation time. In addition to the replacement of its powerplant, the 0 Gundam was given a complete systems overhaul, bringing its systems up to the level of the other Gundams. The suit was also recoloured with a red, blue and yellow scheme, to distinguish it from its previous form. Armor * *;E-Carbon (w/ Anti-Beam Coating) :An artificial allotrope of carbon, employed as the armour material of numerous recent-make conventional mobile units. Said to be one of the newest and strongest materials available, it is used on most mobile weapons as a result. It is said to be 20 times as strong as carbon nanotubes and are used for various other things like Orbital Elevator construction. Despite being one of the most advanced materials available to the three major powers, Celestial Being employs a much more advanced and re-enforced version of the material on their mobile suit's armours. The 0 Gundam Tau's armour was also given a permanent anti-beam coating, to make up for the fact that the suit has no GN Composite armour. The anti-beam coating renders the 0 Gundam Tau’s armour virtually impenetrable against beam rifles, however more powerful beam weapons can still break through. Also, the coating offers no protection from physical shots and beam sabers. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The 0 Gundam Tau’s GN Beam Rifle was developed from data gathered on the same weapon used by the Alvaaron. The rifle possesses similar firepower due to the Duel possessing a GN Drive Tau rather than a true GN Drive. Like the Alvaaron, the 0 Gundam Tau can charge the rifle for a much more powerful blast, comparable to the charged shot of the GN Sword II’s rifle mode. The 0 Gundam Tau carries a single rifle as its primary ranged weapon. ;*GN Beam Sabers :The 0 Gundam Tau carries two GN Beam Sabers, stored on the rear waist armour. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. Despite possessing less cutting ability than the beam sabers used by the other Gundams, they are still able to cut through most Federation mobile suits with relative ease. Furthermore, the sabers are stored with their bases connected. This gives the suit the option of either drawing a single saber, or wielding both sabers simultaneously as a double-bladed beam saber/beam javelin, providing an extra option for close combat. ;*GN Twin Beam Cannon :Based on the GN Twin Rifle carried by the GN Arms Type D, the GN Twin Beam Cannon is a twin-barrelled beam cannon, designed to give the 0 Gundam Tau a limited assault capability, to fulfil its role as a general purpose mobile suit. The weapon is mounted behind the suit’s right shoulder on a short arm, on the right-hand side of the suit’s GN Drive cone. For firing, the cannon rotates while the arm swings forward, positioning the cannon over the 0 Gundam Tau’s right shoulder. Due to the GN Drive Tau’s reduced output compared to a true GN Drive, the Twin Beam Cannon can only be fired once every 30-45 seconds, depending on the charge level used. ;*GN Shield :The primary defensive armament for the 0 Gundam Tau, it is the very same shield carried by the original 0 Gundam. In order to increase its effectiveness, GN Field properties were added onto the actual shield. This GN Field device is heavier than ones of the later-generation GN Shields, which decreases the 0 Gundam Tau’s overall agility. However, the shield was also given an anti-beam coating, which can be used to deflect an enemy’s particle beam to destroy another enemy mobile suit. System Features ;*GN Feathers :The GN Feathers was an unintended by-product of high particle generation through its drive. 0 Gundam releases large amounts of GN Particles (together with control by the Clavicle Antenna) to form huge wings of light. In addition to midair stability and radar, it can also be used as a defense mechanism. Due to its inefficiency, the system was not re-used for later generation Gundams. Although the system was removed from the 0 Gundam, the CB engineers chose to refit the system onto the 0 Gundam Tau. ;*Modified Trans-Am System :Unlike most mobile units that utilise GN Tau Drives, the 0 Gundam Tau is capable of Trans-Am. After extensive testing, Ian Vashti managed to create a modified version of the original system, which would allow a GN Drive Tau to perform Trans-Am without overloading. This was achieved by limiting the increase in power to 2 times normal specifications. Otherwise, the system operates as normal, with the same time limit of three minutes. ;*Sniper Mode ;*Docking Port (Haro) Optional Equipment ;*GN Beam Carbine :Based on the design for Cherudim’s GN Sniper Gun II, the GN Beam Carbine was designed to deal with situations where the 0 Gundam Tau is outnumbered. The weapon possesses a rate of fire similar to Kyrios’ GN Submachine Gun, while retaining similar firepower to the original 0 Gundam’s GN Beam Rifle. The weapon also possesses side-mounted handle, allowing the suit to grasp the weapon with both hands for enhanced accuracy when firing. When carried, the GN Beam Carbine replaces the suit’s GN Beam Rifle. ;*GN Sniper Rifle :Based on Dynames’ own weapon, the GN Sniper Rifle provides the 0 Gundam Tau with a weapon long-range sniping, rounding out the suit’s general purpose capabilities. A long-barrelled particle rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is able to fire accurately at very long ranges, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. When equipped, the 0 Gundam Tau’s pilot can access the suit’s Sniper Mode, just like Lockon Stratos could with Dynames, while a Haro unit controls the suit’s movements. When equipped, the GN Sniper Rifle replaces the suit’s GN Beam Rifle. ;*GN Sword Tau :A solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, copied directly from GN-001 Gundam Exia, the only change being the way the sword mounts onto the suit's arm. It works by applying a GN Field over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power. The blade can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a beam rifle. The only difference is aesthetic; where Exia's GN Sword was blue-trimmed, the one carried by the 0 Gundam Tau is red-trimmed. ;*GN Sword Kai :Just like Exia Repair II, the 0 Gundam Tau is later able to be equipped with the GN Sword Kai. While virtually identical to Exia's original GN Sword, the new weapon incorporates the new more powerful green Condenser material edge technology that was also seen on the GN Sword III. Picture Gallery Gn-000-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit GN-000 0 Gundam Type A.C.D.jpg|GNT-000 0 Gundam Tau (Type A.C.D. Colours) Gn-000-gundamshield.jpg|GN Shield GN-000_-_0_Gundam_-_Front_View_Lineart.jpg|Front - Lineart GN_Drive_Schematic.jpg|GN Drive Tau Schematics GN Sword.jpg|GN Sword Tau